


Troubles Sleeping

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, light fluff, troubles sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt describing Loki's sleep habits, and you offering to keep watch over him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr too

"Thor?" Thor turns around at the sound of your voice. "Yes lady (Y/n)?"

"Loki always seems on edge, I can see it in his eyes, something is wrong."

"How do you mean?" He asks.

You hesitate, trying to word your question. "I returned late to the palace after a patrol one night, perhaps the Norns guided me, but I felt the need to check on Loki. I went to his room and he was not there."

Thor shrugs. "Loki is often in the library til late at night."

You shake your head, "no, this is different. It happened again, and so I've taken to trying to find out where he sleeps."

Thor chuckles, "I see he still has that habit." You tilt your head curiously. "As children, we shared a room. Loki took up the habit of slipping out at night and finding places to hide."

You furrow your brow. "But why?"

This time Thor furrows his brow as he bites his lip. "I'm uncertain. I always thought it was a game, I figured he would have given it up by now.

 "I've found him several times, just as he wakes up." You pause, unsure about continuing. Thor waits expectantly. Finally you sigh. "He sleeps with his hands clenched around his daggers."

"You should ask him about it. Loki trusts your council."

You incline your head, "Very well. I thank you for your council." You smile and walk off. Thor shakes his head slowly. He cares about you deeply and knows of the love you hold for Loki. He's unsure if it's reciprocated, but at the very least Loki cares for you as a friend.

That night you find yourself wandering to Loki's room.

Once more, you find the younger Prince's bed to be empty. With a sigh, you turn and start your nightly search for him. Several hours pass and you begin to grow tired yourself. Just as you consider giving up, you notice a large statue jutting out from the wall. You inspect it closer and see that there is room for a person to crawl behind. You place your hand on the statue to balance yourself as you peek behind it.

Loki is standing up, sheathing his dagger. He looks at you surprised. "Oh, hello (Y/n)." A smile plays on his face. "It's good to see you. Are you well?"

You smile politely. "My Prince, what are you doing hiding behind this statue at such early hours of the morning?"

Loki shrugs, "it is a good vantage point to see without being seen."

You nod slowly. "Loki, if you wish to keep secrets, I understand, but please do not think me a fool."

Loki looks at you confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you better than anyone, I know when you are lying."

You can see conflicting emotions cross his face. After a moment he sighs. "Will you join me for a walk in the gardens?"

You smile. "I would love to." You've always admired the younger Prince, and over the years, you have realized you've fallen in love. You are a shield maiden and merely his friend, but no matter how hard you try, you cannot deny your emotions. You simply have learned to bury them. Regardless of your romantic love, though, you still wish nothing but the best for him. You and Loki walk in companionable silence to the gardens.

Loki is quiet, but leads you to a secluded bench where he sits down. You sit beside him. "The trees are always so beautiful at this time of year. Queen Frigga's ever blooming magnolia trees, I love seeing the petals spiral to the ground." Loki stares at you, his gaze is intense but you still admire the flowers. "Yes, beautiful." He murmurs quietly, looking at you. You miss the softness in his eyes as studies you; his cheeks dusted pink. Finally you return your gaze back to him and smile. "So my Prince, please, I beg you tell me what ails you." You hesitantly reach out and take his hands and rub gentle circles on his cool pale skin. He looks down at your touch in surprise. Your mouth drops open and you quickly let go, folding your hands in your lap, trying to hide your blush. "My apologies, please forgive my brazenness."

Loki can't help but smirk at you. "Don't worry. And truly, you do not have to call me by such titles. We are friends, are we not?"

"Apologies my- Loki." You blush and duck your head in embarrassment. "Loki."

Loki chuckles, "'my Loki'" he repeats softly. Then his face is serious again and his tone somber. "You asked why I was behind the statue this morning." You nod. "I have seen you on other nights, wandering the palace halls, why is that?" You looked down embarrassed and mumble unintelligibly. "What?"

You sigh. "I returned from a patrol late one night and walked past your room. The door was open and I went to shut it but you were not there. Curiosity got the better of me and I went looking for you."

Your face reddens. "Over time, I've realized that you are very rarely in your room at night. I have taken to wandering the palace halls to see if I can find you. I usually give up by the early hours of the morning but occasionally I've walked into you."

Loki nods and then chuckles. "Yes, I have seen you some nights." He hesitates. "You are my dearest friend... I must confess that fears plague me."

"Fears my Prince? Loki." You correct yourself.

He nods. "I feel as though Asgard wishes me gone, I can feel swords being sharpened with my name on their tongues. I fear that if I stay in my room, the blades will find their way to my heart." By the time he finishes speaking, you can see bitter tears welling in his eyes. You feel your heart breaking and you throw your arms around him. Loki flinches but a weight feels lifted from his chest. He rests his arms on you and gently hugs you back.

After a minute you pull back. "My dear sweet Loki, no." You feel your breath catch in your throat. You pull him towards you again and stroke his hair, "I will never let that happen." You whisper quietly. "Never." Loki can feel his throat tighten so he simply nods. You pull away again. "My apologies again, Loki, I cannot bear to see you hurt so."

A soft smile plays on his lips. "Thank you."

"Please, I beg that you may stay in your chambers as guard." You manage to hide your blush.

Loki's cheeks are slightly pink. "Oh?"

"You have a couch that I might sit on for the night, I will sit there and I promise that no one shall enter. You deserve to truly sleep."

You can see the hesitation in his eyes, then he slowly nods. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I will stay awake the night and can sleep some the next day."

Loki wanted to protest but the offer is so appealing. Perhaps one night of real sleep would do him well. "If you are certain." He says slowly.

"Absolutely." You smile. "But now, let us get breakfast. And besides," you add, "knowing that you are finally resting will ease my own sleep."

Loki smiles and starts to laugh. "Very well (Y/n), I will accept your gracious offer." Loki gets to his feet and holds out his hand, helping you stand. "For now, breakfast sounds good. We can spar with Thor and the other warriors afterwards, seeing as we have no duties today."

* * *

That evening you arrive in Loki's room, you have made sure to dress in your full battle regalia. You sword is currently sheathed by your side as you wait hesitantly at his door. With a slow steadying breath, you lift your hand to knock. The door opens before you get the chance. Loki stands in the doorway still fully dressed, armour, weaponry and all.

You offer Loki a small smile. "You should rest in sleep clothing my Prince, Loki."

Loki nods hesitantly. "Very well." The door shuts again. After several minutes it opens again and you see Loki shirtless and in long black pajama pants. You try to hide your blush and he smiles at you nervously.

Oh how you wish to caress your hand across his smooth pale skin... You quickly force the thoughts from your mind. Loki gestures for you to enter. You follow his lead and he shuts the door behind you. You walk over to the bed and Loki looks at you confused. You kneel down and lift up the bed skirts. Loki walks over and kneels beside you. "Thank you." He whispers gratefully.

"Anything." You grin at him. The two of you stand and he brushes his lips across your hand. Then, with a sigh, he crawls into bed and pulls the blankets over himself. "Loki..." You say quietly. He looks at you confused, then you see guilt on his face. You hold your hand out to him and reluctantly holds out the dagger he had concealed under his blankets.

"I'm used to the weight in my hand."

You take it and gently place it on the bedside table. "Old habits die hard." You point to the table. "It is within reach but even the greatest warriors rest their arms at night." Loki looks at it longingly, before looking up at you. His eyes are filled with doubt. "You think I'm a great warrior?"

You raise your eyebrows surprised. "Of course, why else would I be so willing to fight at your side?"

"Thor is better..."

You shake your head. "In sheer strength perhaps, but your cunning, and your skill with daggers make you more than capable a fighter. Now then." You pat the blanket. "I'm not here to discuss battle capability."

"No, I suppose not." Loki replies ruefully. You walk across the room, blowing out candles as you walk. Eventually the room is only lit by the low light of the hearth. You sit down on his couch, unsheathing your sword. "Good night sweet Prince."

"Good night, lady (Y/n). Thank you."

After an hour or so, you can hear Loki's breath even out as he falls into a deep sleep. The sound is soothing and comforting. With a small nod of confirmation, you begin gazing around the room, ready for the slightest signs of movement. Your warrior vision is honed, and after centuries of nights guarding the fire while your comrades slept, nothing goes unnoticed. From the owls calling in the night, to the bats flitting near the windows, even the gentle breeze coming from the balcony, nothing makes it past your knowledge.

It is around 4 a.m. when Loki begins to stir. The birds are just beginning to wake, preparing for the dawn chorus. Loki slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He sees you sitting beside the dying fire as you beam widely at him. He too sits up. "Did you sleep well?" You ask warmly.

Loki nods slowly. There was no racing of his heart, no familiar sense of dread at his failure to stay awake, he is simply rested and rejuvenated. He clears his throat and starts to laugh. You find yourself laughing as well. "I am pleased to report that there was no creature that stirred within your room."

Loki rubs his eyes then runs his slender fingers through the curtains of his black hair. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the mirror in the bathroom. Inspecting his face, Loki notices the black circles under his eyes have considerably lessened. He runs over to you, just as you're returning your sword to its sheathe. You're standing now and he pulls you into a tight embrace. Even though your armour pokes uncomfortably at his sides, he can't help but grin. "Thank you lady (Y/n), truly, thank you."

You try to stifle a yawn but fail. "Let's get breakfast, afterwards I shall take a nap. Knowing that you have slept through the night, I will rest easy." Loki leaves to the bathroom and quickly dresses. "I'll meet you there." You call as you make your way to the armory, returning your gear.

And so it goes, each night you stand guard in Loki's room, go with him too breakfast and return to your own quarters to rest. A week or so passes like this without a hitch. Then one night you return to his room and knock on the door. Loki opens the door and is already out of his armour. He wears black sleeping pants and a loose fitting green tunic. He beams at you as you enter. You smile, tired, then walk to the couch and ease yourself down.

Concern flashes across Loki's face and he's at your side in an instant. "What's wrong lady (Y/n)?"

You wave your hand dismissively. "Nothing my Prince, go to sleep." He studies you carefully then inspects your armour. After a moment, his hand reaches down to your side. You eye his movements warily then hiss as he makes contact with your ribs.

"What happened?" He demands.

You sigh, "A small skirmish today, nothing more."

"It's not without reason that I've been called the god of lies. I know when people are lying."

You bite your lip as you hesitate. You notice Loki's eyes grow darker in anger. Finally you sigh, "I was distracted and injured. Truthfully." You add.

"Distracted?" He repeats, doubtful. Then he notices the circles under your eyes and the yawn makes sense. "You've been carrying out your task as a shield maiden while also standing guard all night..." He says slowly. Then he looks down sadly. "You haven't been sleeping, and it is on my behalf." You remain quiet but it is answer enough. Loki looks away sadly. "You have neglected yourself on my behalf."

"My Prince and my dearest friend, I would take a thousand wounds if it meant your well-being. And I don't just mean that as a warrior's vow." Loki studies your face. "I would do anything for you as a friend, titles or not."

"Take off your armour."

"My- err... Loki?" You ask confused.

"Let me see how bad it is." With a sigh, you start fumbling with the straps. Your movements are impaired and slow as you move delicately around your injury. Finally Loki pushes your hands away and carefully undoes the armour. He lifts it over your head and you are left in a soft, lightweight white tunic. He looks at you hesitantly before pushing your shirt up enough to reveal the heavy bandaging. The wound is actually quite serious and Loki knows it, but he doesn't comment.

"I'll return to the healer in the morning to have my dressings changed." Loki returns to his bed and groans as he buries his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," Loki mumbles. You are quickly by his side, arm draped over his shoulder.

"It's not your fault at all." You whisper soothingly. "I made a mistake, do not punish yourself for my own carelessness."

"You wouldn't have made the mistake if you were sleeping as you should." Loki says as he looks up at you, returning his hands to his lap.

You rub your hand in soft circles on his back. "Like I said Loki, do not blame yourself. I will sleep tomorrow and regain my strength, then I will be fine. But for now, my Prince, you must sleep."

Loki turns his gaze towards you and looks fixedly at your eyes. "Why not with you?"

You lean back and stammer, your cheeks flushing bright red. "My lord?"

He grabs your wrist. "No, no, I mean stay in my room tonight, you can sleep next to me." The knowledge that you are unwed and the scandal it would cause among the kingdom has you quickly shaking your head. You have never been intimate with a man, least of all Loki, a prince. "(Y/n), we have stayed beside each other in tents on many occasions. This is no different." He insists. "And if you do not stay, then I will have to stand guard outside your room." Finally your shoulders slump, you are too exhausted to argue. Loki grins triumphantly. "Now then." He walks over to his dresser and finds another pair of pants for sleeping in before tossing them to you. "Go change."

You chuckle. "Very well." You go to his bathroom and carefully remove the rest of your armour before sliding into the too large pants. You walk out of the bathroom, trying to tighten the strings to stay up better.

Loki is sitting on the bed, covers pulled back, propped up on one arm. "My colors suit you." He coughs and clears his throat. "Or rather green does." He nods. You look down, not even realizing the color he picked. Rolling your eyes, you pick up one of the pillows from the couch and throw it at him. Loki catches it easily and laughs.

"Go to sleep..." You grumble as you sink down onto the bed on his opposite side. You roll over onto your back and see Loki is sitting up, still staring at you. He's taken his shirt off. After a moment, he too lays down. With a wave of his hand, the room darkens until only the stars outside cast any light.

* * *

In the morning you wake up, curled under the crook of his neck, his arm is on your other side holding you close. Loki opens his eyes and looks down at you, smiling. His hair is sprawled across the pillow and messy from sleep. For the first time, you realize, there are no dark circles under his eyes. You smile back at him before returning your head to rest on his chest, enjoying the steady rhythmic beating of his heart. You absentmindedly rub your fingers in a circle on his chest as you lay there. Loki hums in content as he closes his eyes.

"I think I like this setup..." Loki murmurs. You chuckle as you sit up. Loki's eyes remain shut as you pull away and he makes a noise of protest. You wince as your movements disturb your injury that has only just started to heal. Loki opens his eyes. "You have to go to the healers. I will check in with them to make sure you did."

You roll your eyes as you make your way to the bathroom to change into your clothing from the night before. "Very well."

When you exit the bathroom, Loki is waiting for you. He's still in only his sleep pants. Gently taking your hand, Loki brushes his lips across it, "thank you so much, (Y/n), truly."

You blush, "You're welcome Loki. I'm glad I can help." Feeling bold, you peck a light kiss on his cheek before hurrying from the room. Loki's hand goes to his face and he closes his eyes, leaning against the ghost of your soft lips on his cheek.

* * *

Several more nights pass this way, the palace starts to notice a change in Loki's demeanor and even can see a sense of happiness about him. You and Loki stroll through Frigga's gardens one afternoon. You bite your lip and Loki looks at you concerned. "What is it?"

"People have begun to talk."

"Let them." Loki chuckles.

"With respect, my Prince, it is different for you." Loki looks at you confused, but his eyes darken. You sigh and look towards the sky. "You can have any number of strange women in your room and no one would think less of you for it. But people have noticed my absence from my own chambers at night."

"Oh." Loki replies quietly.

"There are rumors that I am with others." You bite your lip. "I am unwed and do not wish for people to think of me as a lady of the night."

"Do you regret staying with me?" Loki asks you quietly.

"Nothing could be further from the truth!" You answer quickly. "Your well-being is more important to me than any rumors." You smile at him. "Forgive me, I should not trouble you with idle court gossip." Turning and bowing, you smile. "I shall see you this evening."

"Wait!" Loki calls as you walk away.

You turn back, "my Prince?" Your words are cut off as he softly presses his lips to yours. You blink in surprise then happily sink into the kiss. Your hands hesitantly slide through Loki's hair as he deepens the kiss. He gently tugs on your hair, causing you to release a small moan. Then the two of you break apart to catch your breath, you're both breathing hard and faces are pink.

Loki pulls you closer and rests his forehead against yours. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

You can feel his cool breath on your skin as you smile back. "The feeling is quite mutual."

Loki pulls you close again and kisses you. He nibbles your lower lip, seeking entrance, your lips part and his tongue darts in quickly entwining with yours before moving on to explore every crevice of your mouth. You grip your hands tight in his hair as his hand slides up and down your side. You moan again, then all too soon, you are both forced to pull away once more for breath. You giggle and Loki smiles at you. After a moment, you manage to break eye contact from those fathomless green pools of his eyes.

You sigh, and Loki looks at you confused. "Now people will truly talk." Loki follows your gaze as he notices various servants, guards, and members of the court travelling through the halls.

"Ahh..." He breathes out softly and chuckles. Loki laces his fingers between yours and kisses your hand. "Good. I should think that will prevent any doubt from people thinking that you are mine." He looks over at you, then hesitates. "Are you...?"

You brush your free hand gently through his hair and smile softly. "Of course." Then you smirk. "It had better remind the harlots of the court that you are mine though."

Loki grins. "I've always loved you, more than any other, there is definitely no doubt among the royalty." He says royalty with disdain.

"It's about time." You and Loki jump at the sound of Thor's voice.

"Thor!" You and Loki shout in unison, quickly stepping apart. Loki glares at him angrily as you try to hide your embarrassment.

"Peace brother." Thor walks up and rests his hands on yours and Loki's shoulders. "It's taken you two fools long enough to say something."

You look over as Sif and the warriors three approach. You groan in embarrassment, covering your face with your hands. Volstagg laughs, "My dear (Y/n), it's about time." He hands a few gold coins to Sif. She looks down at them smugly.

"If you had taken any longer, I would be forced to pay him." Sif says, her voice teasing.

Fandral steps forward and hugs you, then whispers into your ear. "Now what are the children's names?" Your mouth drops open, your face mortified. Growling you punch his arm. "Hey! I speak merely in jest." He gingerly rubs the spot you hit. Then he winks at you. "Mostly."

You roll your eyes and half-heartedly throw another punch. This time he dodges and grins at you cheekily. As the others talk and joke, Loki pulls you close before whispering softly, "I love you."


End file.
